


My Boyfriend, the Monster

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demon!Kise, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, This is crack, Werewolf!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween brings out the monsters. Must be the candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend, the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I had GRAND PLANS for Halloween this year. This was not it. This came from [this](http://cimberelly.tumblr.com/post/130812488690/aokise), though, if you're interested.
> 
> Maybe the GRAND PLANS will push through some other time.
> 
> Meanwhile, have another dose of Halloween-flavored crack.

As with most troublesome things, it was Kise's idea. Aomine would really rather not bother with Halloween and all the tiring preparation that went into it. It was bad enough when Momoi went into this weird pumpkin carving phase (which turned out as bad as anyone would suspect, given how Momoi got whenever she got into contact with anything related to making food) and now Kise wanted to get into the spirit of Halloween, costumes and Trick or Treating included.  
  
It was a lot of work that Aomine really wasn't enthusiastic about and after everything, Aomine could not believe this was happening.  
  
"Oi."  
  
Aomine called to the huddled up figure in the corner of their living room. The wolf ears on Aomine's head were itchy and the collar around his neck was kind of tight but for once, he ceased from fidgeting. He was too busy frowning at the back of the sulking horned demon who hadn't moved from his spot for a while now.  
  
"Get up. The kids are gonna start coming to get their candy soon."  
  
"No," came the petulant, pouty response and Aomine stopped the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. To pray for strength because he had done too much in the past few days for all this to go to shit now.  
  
Instead, he finally approached the corner, narrowly avoiding a pointed tail, and nudged the demon with his foot.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"Don't kick me!" The demon finally turned and gave him a pouty glare and a miffed swat and Aomine would have laughed if this wasn't so exasperating.  
  
Aomine gave the demon another bit of a kick right on the ass.  
  
"I'll stop when you get up from the floor. You said I wasn't gonna hand out candy on my own, remember?"  
  
"Then don't give away the candy," said the demon, Kise, who looked up at him with large, innocent eyes that looked ridiculous under the pointy horns on his head. "Let's just keep them!"  
  
Aomine felt his eye twitch.  
  
"Are you shitting me right now?"  
  
"No?" Kise answered, still with those wide eyes and Aomine had half a mind to pull him up by his ear.  
  
Instead, he reached and started dragging his annoying boyfriend toward the front door. He ignored the shrieking, the whining and the crocodile tears. No, he wasn't pulling too hard, and no, he wasn't being a meanie. What the heck was Kise talking about? Here he was being all supportive and trying to get this Halloween thing done and over with. He was in a costume with fuzzy ears and a tail and voluntarily making his way to the front door to greet children and hand out candy when he could be doing all sorts of other things.  
  
Like sleeping or fucking said spoiled-as-all-heck boyfriend.  
  
Witness his noble sacrifice and revel in it.  
  
Kise wouldn't hold the bowl of colorfully wrapped candy without making a wobbly, teary face so in the end, Aomine had to carry it. Kise just looked like a poor kicked puppy as he longingly eyed the sweet treasure pile as they waited.  
  
Eventually, Aomine had to let out the sigh.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to finish all this anyway."  
  
"Not the point, Aominecchi!" Kise cried, almost deafening Aomine at the pitch and distress of his tone. "They're _my_ candy!"  
  
Of course Kise, with all his enthusiasm for Halloween, had gotten his favorites for Trick or Treat, which was probably a mistake.  
  
"You could get more later..." Aomine attempted to be soothing even if he knew that if Kise wanted to pout, he was damn well going to so the effort was moot at that point.  
  
And then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Behind the door was a little ghost, a vampire and Sadako and Aomine had to admit they were kind of cute. And they weren't screaming, crying or throwing things at them so even better.  
  
"Trick or Treat!"  
  
Aomine moved forward to just give them access to the bowl, leaving the task of greeting and complimenting the kids on their costumes to Kise, the social butterfly. He half-expected it when the kids stepped back because he was tall and had "one of those scary faces" but it must be something else since they were looking beyond him.  
  
Aomine turned his head.  
  
Kise was right there, tall, blond and dressed in blood red and ebony night, golden eyes wide and burning bright.  
  
The children shrunk back, uneasy.  
  
Aomine just stared at Kise.  
  
Then tossed some candy at the kids.  
  
Which made the demon behind him howl in shock and betrayal as the little monsters shrieked and scattered, running away with their loot.  
  
So much for Aomine scaring the children with his face.  
  
A candy-deprived Kise was so much scarier.


End file.
